Semiconductor structures, such as semiconductor devices or integrated circuits are typically fabricated in large batches from a semiconductor wafer. An integrated circuit fabrication typically involves a process of depositing a conductive material into appropriately configured openings in an intermediate circuit structure, for instance, to facilitate forming gate structures and/or contact structures of the transistors. This process being often referred to as gate metallization or contact metallization processing. As the integration density of transistors continues to increase, it is desirable to reduce or minimize defects within the gate structures and/or contact structures, in order to maximize fabrication efficiency and enhance commercial advantage.